The purpose of this project is to utilize the sensitivity and specificity of gas chromatography-mass spectrometry to study problems related to mental health. Our present investigations entail administering 1802 to rats and following its incorporation into brain dopamine and its metabolites 3-methoxytyramine, 3,4-dihydroxyphenylacetic acid and 3-methoxy-4-hydroxyphenylacetic acid.